1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus which controls peripherals such as a printer, a scanner, a facsimile machine, a copying machine, and the like via a network, IEEE 1394, and other connection forms and which issues jobs to the peripherals, an information processing method, an information processing system, and a storage medium in which an information processing program is stored.
2. Related Background Art
When jobs are issued to a printer, scanner, facsimile machine, and copying machine connected via a network, and the like from a host computer and these peripherals are managed, types, models, and the like of the peripherals are grasped beforehand, then peripheral control software (control programs) such as appropriate drivers suitable for the machine types, and the like need to be prepared in the host computer.
For example, a peripheral function in which a finisher can be designated only when the number of designated sheets is 99 or less in a printer is represented by a scholar amount xe2x80x9ca value of n or less can be set to an attribute value Axe2x80x9d, and also determined by composite conditions as combinations of attribute values of a plurality of function attributes. In a prior art, these composite conditions cannot be grasped on the side of a host computer. Moreover, particularly, under an environment in which a large number of peripherals having various functions are connected via a network or the like, it is difficult to store the functions of these peripherals, data locations, data storage positions, and the like beforehand on the side of the host computer, and even a system configuration change cannot flexibly be handled.
Wherefore, an object of the present invention is to provide an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, an information processing system, and a storage medium in which an information processing program is stored, which are easy for a user to operate.
To attain the object, according to the present invention, there is provided an information processing apparatus for controlling a peripheral, comprising obtaining means for obtaining a function of the peripheral, judgment means for judging based on the function obtained by the obtaining means whether or not a job script can be issued to the peripheral, and control means for controlling a job issuance processing in accordance with a judgment result of the judgment means.
To attain the object, according to the present invention, there is provided an information processing method in an information processing apparatus for controlling a peripheral, comprising judging based on a function obtained from the peripheral whether or not a job script can be issued to the peripheral, and controlling a job issuance processing in accordance with a judgment result.
To attain the object, according to the present invention, there is provided a storage medium in which an information processing program to be executed by an information processing apparatus for controlling a peripheral is stored. The information processing program judges based on a function obtained from the peripheral whether or not a job script can be issued to the peripheral, and controls a job issuance processing in accordance with a judgment result.
To attain the object, according to the present invention, there is provided an information processing system provided with a peripheral and an information processing apparatus, comprising the peripheral having a plurality of functions, obtaining means for obtaining the functions from the peripheral, judgment means for judging based on the functions obtained by the obtaining means whether or not a job script can be issued to the peripheral, and control means for controlling a job issuance processing in accordance with a judgment result of the judgment means.